epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:UnstableIsotope42/Internet Culture Rap Battles. Newgrounds vs Myspace.
OK, so this is like the 5th time I've tried making this blog post before being stuck in editor purgatory. But persistence is key, right? Anyway, this battle had alway been in the back of my mind, and I finally decided to make it real. I'm also hopefully back for real this time, and with more, well, better battles. Let's just say I'm going to try my best to leave my past behind me. This is also most likely going to be separate from IRBoIC, because most of the battles I can't stomach. This battle came from a suggestion in the live chat sooo many years ago, and I don't have a screenshot, but whoever suggested it, thank you. I really like this idea because of not only the surface connection but all the similarities in between. Both are platforms that were big in the early 2000's and were replaced by more corporate companies that in turn screwed over the community, whether it be lack of revenue or privacy selling. (They were also developed by Toms, funny enough.) The lyric game isn't the best in this, and I would say it's only somewhat better than my previous battles for the most part. I do plan on adding little tips and tricks and double entendres and making my battles as best as they can be throughout production. So, here's to many more ICRBs. Lyrics Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bpMzyjzYnY VERSUS BEGIN! 'Newgrounds (0:14):' I’m back from obscurity, to fight this prematurity, The landmark of impurity and faulty security. Let me level with you, MySpace, we don’t see face-to-face. Were you crazed when you made the top eights friend rank?! You just suck, went straight from buck to bad luck. Given that you got trucked by some lizard man Zuck! Man, you sold out harder than your website bombed. Well, in reality, your only real friend is Tom. 'Myspace (0:34):' When it boils down to it, you’re harmless to me. All in all, you’re some adult toons for greasy teens. Along with it, the quality control’s the worst thing I’ve seen Simply put: You should go back to the zines. I’m breaking Newgrounds, like a Homestuck insurgance would do. New motto idea: “Home of Seal Punching I and II.” I’ll turn Fulp to Pulp, you can’t stop this breakthrough, Beat you so hard, I’ll turn the Clock Crew to Fruit Chews! 'Newgrounds (0:54):' I should be scared of you? Really? Lemme just see… Because last time I checked, this wasn’t Dateline NBC. I’m reppin’ 25 years, compared to me, you’re fairly new. What about that whole child endangerment thing, why don’t you. 'Myspace (1:04):' I admit to that bit, fought it to my best ability. Don’t forget that kids’ safety’s not my responsibility. Don’t play high ground dude, I mean, you got Shad. Don’t get mad you got dropped for YouTube and most ads. 'Newgrounds (1:14):' So lemme get Specific in case you don’t know: People stoop so low only for old photos. From Meat Boy to Buddy, I’m a launchpad for games! You’ve got, what, emo kids? Christ, you’re lame. 'Myspace (1:24):' At this point, let me say it from deep within my heart. You’re just fated to fall in the line of DeviantArt. In just a few more years, I’d bet money you’ll be gone. I’ll be off taking pics over in Singapore and Bhutan. 'Newgrounds (1:34):' Well, with that privacy scandal man, you must be jailed. And you tried to switch to music, but you’ve already failed. 'Myspace (1:39):' You got some Google Trend spikes? Don’t raise your hopes: It’s all because Tumblr got hung from the ropes! 'Newgrounds (1:45):' I’ll finish this Showdown with a quick Ultimate-um. This fall-from-grace understatement ripped off Pinterest verbatim. 'Myspace (1:50):' Please, your middle school humor is hardly even funny. But I guess I’ll have to check back up in 2020. WHO WON?? WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!! INTERNET. CULTURE. RAP. BATTLES Polls Who won? Newgrounds Myspace Category:Blog posts